


Silence

by Fae_Eternal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired By My Panic Attacks, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a couple of days after I had a panic attack that the silence of the new house I just moved into reminded me of, I wrote to take my mind off it but well that didn't exactly work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of days after I had a panic attack that the silence of the new house I just moved into reminded me of, I wrote to take my mind off it but well that didn't exactly work.

The silence grows  
I breathe  
My body knows  
I breathe

My throat is tight  
It hurts to breathe  
I'm losing the will to fight  
It hurts to breathe

I feel so small  
I try to breathe  
Tears threaten to fall  
I try to breathe

This cycle has no end  
I can't breathe  
It's my life I will send  
I can't breathe

I'm scared  
I try to breathe  
A feeling that's shared  
I try to breathe

My throat is dry  
It hurts to breathe  
But I have to try  
It hurts to breathe

My minds fear  
I breathe  
The silence is here  
I breathe


End file.
